Rathtrack
Rathtrack is the Omnitrix's DNA Fusion of a Chalybeas and an Appoplexian. Appearance Rathtrack is a 9-feet tall humanoid feline with the body and shape of a beast. He is very muscular and has green eyes and a triangle-shaped nose, with one claw coming out of each wrist. He has a black/green suit-like color scheme. His hands, legs, and part of his head are blue, but he has a green thunderbolt-like design down his chest. He has black Wolverine mask-like fins around his eyes. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on a green and white belt wrapped around his waist. Personality Rathtrack has a very confident and heroic character. He's pretty nice and is very humble. When Rathtrack is angered, that's when his DNA acts up and his Appoplexian side starts to take over. The belt behind his Omnitrix symbol disappears, Rathtrack's eyes turned red and enlarge, and his claws enlarge. His mouth begins to unhinge to appear such as Rath's mouth, and grows his seconds outside tooth. His mask-like fins and the fins coming out of his upper arms and legs shorten. Rath's personality takes over. He begins to start his lines with an angered "Lemme tell you somethin", and mentions the full name of a person or his position. He also becomes direct and fearless to recklessness. He stays in his "Appoplexinized" form until he calms down. Accessibility Rathtrack can be accessed as the Omnitrix can have groups of partner DNA, which can be transformed into separately, but can also be duplicated and fused into one DNA Sample Powers and Abilities Rathtrack has an enhanced form of strength, agility, and durability. He also has enhanced speed, and can reach speeds of up 500 km, able to reach many speeds past the "Bullet Zone", the "Sound Zone", and is just under "Light Speed". This gives him enhanced reflexes. He also has the ability to come into contact with electricity while running and act as an electrical current, gaining limited control over electricity. Weaknesses In Rathtrack's "Appoplexinized" form, his only known weakness is his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rathtrack to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. Due to Rath's Omniverse history, he may be subject to anyone who can control cats. He has trouble running over water, which supports his hydrophobia. He is also subject to the laws of physics. If he crashes into the ground too quickly and rough, he could damage hundreds of feet of concrete. If he runs over electricity or near it, the electric current might easily flow through him due to his speed, but can shock anyone near him. He might be able to become a living plug when running near electricity, but as soon as he stops, he may or may not still become electrocuted. Trivia *So far, nothing can bring Rathtrack's "Citrakayah" side, or he may already show it. Category:Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Fusions Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Cat Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Citrakayahs Category:Citrakayah Fusions Category:Appoplexians Category:Appoplexian Fusions Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens